The field of data sharing has become increasingly important. Mutually distrusting entities often have a necessity or desire to share sensitive information with one another. However, they are often reluctant to do so due to the risk of information leakage. For example, the Department of Homeland Security (DHS) and an airline may need to share sensitive data to prevent a suspected terrorist from boarding an airplane. The DHS maintains a terrorist suspect watch list database and wants to verify that a person matching a description in that database is apprehended before the flight takes off. The airline has a passenger manifest of all passengers scheduled to board flight. The passenger manifest may include a suspected terrorist as well as other people not on the terrorist suspect watch list. However, because of the sensitivity of data in the DHS database, the DHS may not want to disclose the sensitive data to the airline. For example, if the watch list is leaked, a terrorist could be alerted which may jeopardize some aspect of national security. For privacy reasons, the airline may not want to provide information regarding all of the passengers on a particular flight to the DHS. If the passenger manifest is leaked and misused, the airline may violate privacy regulations with respect to the passengers private information. Significant challenges remain for sharing of sensitive information between distrusting entities while ensuring that the shared information will only be used for an agreed upon purpose by the entities.